Unbroken
by xo MyImmortaL ox
Summary: Draco thought he could break her, but instead he let her fly away, freely. GD --R&R! : )


****

"Unbroken"

-(*xo MyImmortaL ox*)-

~A *Ginny Weasley Diaries* Tale~ --11.29.03

__

He Let Me Bleed...

Virginia Weasley lay lifeless, half-naked on the satin red sheets of her four-poster bed. She could still blink, but only just. Her last breaths were very short and wheezy, but she kept pressing on. She tried to lift her head up, but she could not. Her body was numb and ached so badly.

__

He Let Me Scream In Pain...

Draco Malfoy stood at the doorway, staring at this girl. The girl who he had broke. What could he do now? She was so fragile, so pale, so small. How could he break her just like that? He could hear her breathing deeply and shockingly for hope. What had he done?

__

And So I Let Him Make Me Fall...

Ginny rolled to her side, trying to look away from the boy who had broke her. She could see blood trickling down her legs. She tried to scream, but her soft, gentle voice was lost. Instead she cried, she cried until something smooth and cold slid up and down her arm. It made it numb.

__

And Then He Spoke "I'm sorry"...

Ginny could barely turn her neck as she stared into the eyes of a silver-haired boy with confused and apologizing gray eyes. He stared back down at his cold hand smoothly rubbing against Virginia's arm. A tear strolled down his pale cheek and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something... but he could not.

__

"What Have You Done To Me?" She asked...

Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny's numb arm, then her shoulder, then her chin, and finally her sweet and tender, rosy lips. Ginny enjoyed the moment, until he broke away from the emotional kiss happening at that very moment. Ginny blinked a few tears, but Draco instantly and softly wiped them away.

__

"What Have You Done To Me?" She repeated...

Virginia lifted her small, half-naked body up from the bed and stared into the boy's eyes who broke her who was sitting by her side on the bed. Draco wore black jeans and a tight black shirt that fit around his body like second skin. He looked down at his shirt and back up into Ginny's sweet and innocent hazel eyes in which were blinded by tears.

__

"I Thought I Could Break You..." He spoke...

Draco took Ginny's soft, small hands and pulled them to his heart and then to the rim of his shirt. She lifted it up, pulled it off, and let it drop to the floor. Draco had a very fine skin tone and was very muscular indeed. He had a piercing on his left nipple which made him look honestly attractive to Miss Virginia. But there, starting from a little below his neck to under his left breast were three deep scars. They were curved like a book bag strap when you slung it over your shoulder, but far more severe.

__

"See these scars?" He said...

Ginny's tears continued streaming down. She traced the three marks with her fingers. Draco closed his eyes and shivered from the touch of Virginia. He couldn't bare it anymore, he had to tell her.

__

"Each one represents a girl I have broke in the past and let them fade... instead of helping them fly..."

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. Was it punishment or something that drove Draco to do such a thing to his wonderfully fit body? She did not understand inside, but on the outside she knew...

__

"...But I wanna help you fly away. I want you to be free of me. I don't want you to end up being the fourth scar upon me."

Ginny could see that Draco really wanted her to get away before it was too late. She didn't wanna be hurt again in that seductive, loving way. She had to let go of him... but inside... she knew she could not. And that was the only problem. She pulled her hand away from Draco's chest and looked at him, confused and aggravated.

__

Don't turn away, but don't leave forever...

Draco tucked his finger under Virginia's chin and kissed her soft, rosy lips once again. Ginny knew that it would be the last kiss that she'd ever get from Draco again. She cried even more. She could not let him go. He could not fade from her life. He had to stay. _She_ had to stay, with him... The one who thought he could break her, but could not inside. Draco knew that Virginia was strong, but not strong enough to resist his love, mind, and body. But what Draco didn't know was that Ginny was already giving in.

__

Don't leave me standing cold...

The last tear streamed down and Miss Virginia Weasley threw her arms around Draco. He almost wanted to hold her back and make her stay like a good puppy or something, but instead he embraced her tight, but softly. The moment they locked in each other's arms, a warm sensation came over them and Ginny knew that she couldn't let go... At least not now, maybe later, but for now she had to be with him, to breath, to live, to be that special girl that was helped by Draco Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy!_ to help her fly...

__

Hold on to me forever...

Draco decided to let Virginia stay in his life. Instead of adding a fourth scar, he added a star. A star that meant something to him... that he couldn't break the smallest, most innocent girl alive. Instead, he had helped her fly.

__

I'd wrap myself to you in chains just so that we could always be together...

__

Hold on to me forever...

__

For I've been unbroken...


End file.
